This is The War
by nalu1234
Summary: Yona y Hak no han podido evitar la guerra y por lo tanto llegaron a un acuerdo con la reina Kouren. Kouren accedió a liberar a los dragones con la condición de que se aliaran con el imperio Xing para la guerra. El imperio Xing junto a los cuatro dragones legendarios contra cuatro de las cinco tribus de Kouka. Abran sus apuestas!
1. PROLOGO

Yona y Hak no han podido evitar la guerra y por lo tanto llegaron a un acuerdo con la reina Kouren. Yona y Hak consiguieron que la tribu del viento no participara en la guerra y tras el incidente con la tribu del fuego consiguieron que el imperio Xing ganara algo mas de tiempo para preparase por ello Kouren accedió a liberar a los dragones con la condición de que se aliaran con el imperio Xing para la guerra.

El imperio Xing junto a los cuatro dragones legendarios contra cuatro de las cinco tribus de Kouka.

Abran sus apuestas!

 **PROLOGO. TRATO HECHO**

\- Tengo que admitir que tienes valor para volver aquí y decirme tan orgullosa que no has podido evitar la guerra tal y como prometiste hacer, has venido a ver la ejecución de tus amigos?. Dijo la reina de Xing con serenidad y con tono alto dando a entender que no estaba para nada contenta con las noticias que traían tanto Yona como Hak.

Se encontraban reunidos en una lujosa sala de reuniones dentro del castillo real del imperio Xing en donde no solo se encontraban la reina, Yona y Hak sino también las cinco estrellas y la reina Tao quien tenía una expresión de preocupación.

\- No, no veré la ejecución de mis amigos ya que no los ejecutaras. Dijo tranquilamente Yona ignorando las miradas de las tres estrellas que apoyaban a la reina Kouren y que la miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y hostilidad.

\- Y puedes decirme porque no lo hare?. Preguntó Kouren alzando una ceja con curiosidad ante las palabras de la anterior princesa de Kouka.

\- Porque ademas de conseguir que la tribu del viento no participe en la guerra y ganar tiempo tras el falso alzamiento del faro de la tribu del fuego, dos acciones que estoy segura que os favorecen bastante en la guerra, le ofrezco mi ayuda, la de Hak y la de los cuatro guerreros dragones en la guerra contra Kouka. Dijo serenamente y con decisión Yona sacando un grito de alegria de una de las cinco estrellas a favor de Kouren quien resultaba ser un chico con una mirada algo psicópata llamado Mizari.

Kouren abrió los ojos algo sorprendida por un segundo para después guardar unos segundos de silencio considerando la idea.

\- Y que conseguirás tu con esto? Planeas recuperar el trono de kouka?. Cuestionó Kouren intentando poner a Yona entre la espada y la pared. - Sacrificarías a tus amigos con tal de conseguir la corona?.

\- No participaría en esto si no tuviera la plena confianza que tengo de la fuerza de mis amigos, además esta guerra no decidirá el futuro de Kouka sino el de Xing y mi objetivo tampoco es tomar venganza ni usurpar el trono, en parte deseo que Soo-Won sea consciente de la fuerza de mis amigos para que no intente oponerse a nosotros ni ir a capturarnos. Dijo Yona sin dejarse doblegar por las palabras de Kouren.

La reina Kouren guardó silencio otros segundos y cuando parecía que iba a tomar la palabra con una sonrisa alegre dando a entender que iba a aceptar el trato Yona volvió a hablar.

\- Pero quiero dejar una cosa en claro antes que nada, nosotros participaremos en la guerra apoyando a Xing pero no acataremos sus ordenes, nosotros tenemos nuestra forma de batallar así que si planea usar a Zeno como su propio escudo en la batalla o algo parecido olvidelo, todos mis compañeros pelearan a su manera y sin obedecerla. Dijo Yona seriamente.

\- Cierto, ellos solo te obedecerán a ti no?. Respondió Kouren segundos después intentando culpar a Yona.

\- Si quieres decirlo de esa manera supongo que si, pero no se equivoque majestad, si ellos me protegen sera porque así lo desean y no porque yo se los pida, ellos son mis amigos y mi familia, no mis herramientas. Dijo Yona con firmeza sacando una sonrisa orgullosa de Hak.

La reina considero las palabras de Yona finalmente aceptó el trato y así las dos estrecharon las manos dando inicio a una muy poderosa alianza.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**Capitulo 1. Manos A La Obra**

Las mazmorras del castillo se encontraban sucias y llenas de mugre y Yoon estaba seguro de que como no saliera pronto de allí dentro acabaría contrayendo algo raro o peor todavía, terminaría contagiado de alguna de las rarezas de sus compañeros dragones.

\- Bien, Zeno ya está cansado de estar aquí, es hora de irse. Dijo Zeno de repente levantándose de donde se encontraba sentado ya cansado de no hacer nada. - Zeno llamara a ese chico raro para que le corte el brazo y cuando se regenere romperá los barrotes con su brazo de acero. Dijo entusiasmado a pesar de haber dicho hace un segundo que pretendía que le cortaran el brazo.

-No Zeno! Tiene que haber otra forma de salir de aquí sin que te tengas que herir!. Dijo Yoon alarmado no queriendo que su amigo sufriera. - Además no íbamos a esperar a Yona?

\- La señorita tarda mucho. Dijo Zeno haciendo pucheros. - Es mas fácil escapar y reunirnos con ella.

\- No se supone que eres tu el mas maduro de todos tras haber vivido mas de dos mil años? se algo mas sensato dragón amarillo. Dijo Yoon molesto de la actitud despreocupada de su compañero.

\- Muy bien Zeno actuará sensato.- Dijo Zeno sentándose en el suelo y adoptando una expresión mas seria. - La señorita está tardando mas de lo normal, no dudo ni un segundo en ella pero me preocupa, ella ahora mismo solo tiene a Hak y...

\- Tan poca confianza tienes en mi anciano?. Dijo una voz sarcástico que todos conocían muy bien y al mirar a su derecha vieron a un sonriente Hak y a una aliviada Yona entrando a las mazmorras acompañados de varios soldados del reino de Xing quienes procedieron a abrir las puertas de la celda que los retenía.

\- Yona/Señorita!. Gritaron alegres Yoon y Zeno corriendo entre lagrimas muy exageradas hacia Yona para abrazarla mas Zeno fue agarrado por Hak antes de que se acercara a la chica a lo que Zeno rió nervioso por la falsa mirada asesina de Hak.

\- Princesa! Me alegro mucho que estés bien!. Dijo Kija soltando también unas pocas lagrimas sintiéndose aliviado de ver a su maestra sana y salva.

\- Aunque os habéis tardado mas de lo que esperaba. Dijo alegre Jae-ha acompañado de Shin-ah y Ao.

\- Si, bueno, la verdad es que no traigo muy buenas noticias. Dijo Yona perdiendo su sonrisa y poniendo seriedad al asunto al ver como los guardias del imperio Xing abandonaban la sala para darles algo de intimidad. - Soo Won no accedió a reunirse con nosotros así que lo máximo que pudimos hacer fue evitar que la tribu del viento de donde proviene Hak participara en la guerra y que la tribu del fuego gracias a Tae- Jun creara una distracción alzando el faro, para detener la guerra durante un tiempo. Dijo Yona serenamente a lo que los demás solo guardaron silencio esperando que continuara. - Sabia que eso no iba a ser suficiente para que la reina Kouren os libere así que nos aliaremos con el imperio Xing en la guerra. - Dijo Yona decidida dejando blanco a Yoon.

\- P-pero Yona! Participar nosotros en la guerra por un pais que ni siquiera es el nuestro?! En que estas pensando?!. Dijo Yoon mas bien preocupado que molesto.

\- Se que habrás graves consecuencias tras esta guerra para nosotros pero nuestra participación en la guerra permitirá que nos aliemos con el imperio Xing y además mantendrá en aviso a Soo Won de nuestra fuerza. - Dijo seriamente Yona. - Soy consciente de que vosotros hubierais podido liberaros de la mazmorra por vuestros propios medios pero si no puedo evitar la guerra me implicare en ella, Soo Won necesita estar alerta sobre nosotros y tomarnos en serio, nosotros no somos simples bandidos, somos los cuatro dragones legendarios y yo la reencarnación de Hiryu, o bueno eso dice Zeno. Terminó de decir Yona algo nerviosa por la respuesta del resto.

Los cuatro dragones se miraron entre ellos por unos segundos haciendo una extraña comunicación visual y al final todos sonrieron estando de acuerdo.

\- Yona, somos tus dragones, tus ordenes son la ley para nosotros, no necesitas estar nerviosa por si nos oponemos a ti ya que eso nunca pasara, además creo que tienes toda la razón. Dijo sonriendo Kija.

\- Llevamos dos semanas sentados sin hacer nada, ya echaba en falta algo de acción verdad Shin-ah?. Preguntó sonriendo Jae-ha a lo que Shin-ah asintió estando de acuerdo.

Yona se sorprendió algo al ver que todos se encontraban tan dispuestos a acompañarla en la guerra y incluso Yoon también sonreía , ella sabía que ellos la iban a acompañar pero no pensaba que se lo iban a tomar muy bien.

\- Señorita has hecho un gran trabajo, no deberías preocuparte de que no aceptemos tus propias decisiones ya que tal y como a dicho Kija los guerreros dragones nacimos para servirte. - Dijo Zeno frotando con cariño el cabello de Yona como si fuera un perrito. - Además a Zeno está de acuerdo con la decisión de la señorita. Dijo este sonriendo aliviando a Yona con sus palabras.

\- Tampoco debemos seguir las ordenes de la reina ni de sus cinco estrellas, hemos acordado participar a su favor en la guerra pero no ser sus esclavos. Dijo Hak cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eso es un alivio, así Zeno no sera descuartizado por ese chico loco. Dijo sonriendo Yon.

\- Muy bien chicos pues en marcha. Dijo sonriendo Yona.

* * *

Los soldados del imperio Xing entrenaban en el campo de entrenamiento a base de combates en espada, en tiro con arco y en ejercicios físicos muy duros preparándose para la guerra que se avecinaba en unos pocos días. Todos los entrenamientos eran supervisados y gestionados por uno de las cinco estrellas quienes también entrenaban.

Fue entonces cuando uno de los soldados que entrenaba en esgrima se dio cuenta de ciertas personas que se encontraban a un lado del campo de entrenamiento sin hacer nada.

Un hombre alto de cabello negro y rostro severo se encontraba hablando con una joven de pelo rojo mientras esta se entretenía jugando con una ardilla sentados en el suelo, otro extraño hombre de cabello azul y los ojos vendados se entretenía hablando con un chico rubio que reía a pleno pulmón y no paraba de parlotear y junto a ellos un chico que parecía una mujer servia unos boles llenos de caldo a un chico de pelo blanco y piel muy pálida y a otro de cabello verde que parecía que empezaba a coquetear con la pelirroja para molestia del moreno de expresión severa.

\- Esos son los monstruos que nos ayudaran en la guerra? No parecen muy fuertes, porque no entrenan?. Dijo el soldado a su compañero de entrenamientos quien se encongió de hombros con el ceño fruncido. - No lo se, pero estorban, no los necesitamos en la guerra, con las cinco estrellas tenemos mas que suficiente. - Respondió este molesto.

La presencia de " los monstruos de kouka" llamaban mucho la atención de los soldados y los distraía de su entrenamiento y eso llamó la atención de tres de las cinco estrellas quienes se reunieron para hablar del "problema".

\- Malditos monstruos, se creen que pueden aparecer aqui como si nada, no entrenar y encima distraer a nuestros soldados?. Gruñó molesto Neguro uno de las cinco estrellas muy enojado.

\- No te excedas Neguro, estoy seguro de que son mas peligrosos de lo que aparentan. Dijo Yotaka mientras Mizari, el mas joven de las cinco estrellas miraba a los monstruos de Kouka con una mirada algo psicópata y sádica. - Y tu Mizari deja de sonreír de esa forma que me provoca escalofríos.

\- Fuertes? Si dejaste a dos de ellos medio muertos. Dijo Neguro bufando. - Que uno de ellos sea inmortal no lo hace fuerte, solo un bicho raro.

\- Ellos no pelearon en serio contra mi, y te recuerdo que uno de ellos tenía una mano mas grande que Mizari. Dijo Yotaka quien tenía el presentimiento de que aquellos personajes eran muy fuertes, incluso mas que ellos.

\- Cierto, y el de cabello verde tiene una pierna muy rara y el de cabello oscuro peleaba muy bien con esa extraña lanza que posee. Dijo muy entusiasmado Mizari. - Me pregunto que mas habilidades tienen escondidas, sobretodo ese de los ojos vendados. - Dijo de repente muy curioso empezando a dirigirse a ellos pero siendo detenido por un molesto Neguro.

\- No te acerques a los bichos raros a ver si te van a volver incluso mas loco de lo que estas. - Dijo molesto para después dirigir su mirada a la pelirroja que se encontraba en ese momento hablando con una gran sonrisa con el peliazul y el rubio inmortal . - Esa chica era la princesa de Kouka no? me pregunto que esta haciendo con esos cuatro bichos raros. - Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo que mas me intriga no es el porque ella está con ellos sino el porque ellos la siguen a ella. - Dijo Yotaka con seriedad. - Al parecer hay una historia mitológica sobre la fundación del reino de Kouka que habla que hace miles de años un dios dragón rojo llamado Hiryu se transformó en un humano de cabellos rojos y vivió entre ellos, los humanos llenos de maldad lo apresaron y lo lastimaron por ello sus cuatro compañeros dragones le rogaron que regresara con ellos pero este se negó porque había llegado a amar a los humanos y por eso los cuatro dioses dragones dieron de beber su sangre a cuatro guerreros quienes obtuvieron los poderes de esos dragones para que protegieran y sirviesen a Hiryu y así el rey Hiryu y sus cuatro guerreros dragones fundaron el reino de Kouka hasta que Hiryu falleció y no se supo nada mas de los guerreros dragones hasta ahora. - Dijo Yotaka finalizando la historia bajo las miradas de sus compañeros. - Al parecer esta leyenda en Kouka se consideraba mitología hasta que estos cuatro guerreros han aparecido protegiendo a la princesa.

\- Y a que viene que nos cuentes esto? Nos estás diciendo que esos monstruos en verdad son esas criaturas mitologías y que esa historia es real?. Preguntó Neguro mas bien curioso que molesto.

\- No estoy seguro, yo no suelo creer en estas cosas pero después de ver como la herida de uno de ellos se regeneraba como si nada y como la mano de otro se transformaba en una garra monstruosa, me hace dudar de mis propias creencias. - Dijo Yotaka algo nervioso. - Tal vez la leyenda es verdadera y si es así siento que tenemos de nuestro lado algo muy valioso y a la vez algo que puede llegar a ser muy peligroso.

Sus dos compañeros guardaron silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Mizari decidió abrir la boca.

\- Debería preguntarles si la historia es real?. Preguntó este sonriendo y deseando ir a hablar con ellos como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Neguro iba a responder cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que entre el grupo de monstruos se empezaba a armar una pequeña disputa y los tres dirigieron sus miradas hacia el grupo donde vieron como unos cuantos soldados habían dejado de entrenar para ir a buscar pelea con los monstruos por lo que Neguro con el ceño fruncido decidió intervenir al ver como estos se empezaban a molestar por los comentarios burlescos de sus soldados.

\- Que pasa aquí?. Preguntó Neguro al llegar mirando con el ceño fruncido a los monstruos de Kouka seguido de Mizari quien sonreía divertido y de Yotaka quien mantenía una expresión serena.

\- Señor Neguro les estábamos diciendo a los monstruos de Kouka que si quieren estar en nuestro campo de entrenamiento tienen que entrenar. Dijo uno de los soldados algo nervioso por la presencia de tres de las cinco estrellas.

\- Somos dragones legendarios no monstruos. Dijo molesto el hombre de cabello plateado sintiéndose insultado . -Además que os importa lo que hagamos nosotros si no estamos molestando.

\- Zeno entrena comiendo. Dijo el rubio inmortal sonriendo y comiendo con la boca llena de bolas de arroz.

\- Mis soldados tienen razón, esto es un campo de entrenamiento no una guardería. - Dijo molesto Neguro. - Si queréis estar aquí será para entrenar.

\- Debo recordar que segun el trato que he hecho con vuestra reina participaremos en la guerra pero no acataremos ninguna de vuestras ordenes y así será. Dijo tranquilamente Yona.

\- Nadie a preguntado por su opinión, este no es un sitio para mujeres débiles, vallase. - Dijo secamente Neguro causando que Yona frunciera el ceño molesta y que los cuatro dragones y Hak se levantaran amenazantes y plantando cara a las tres estrellas, sobretodo a Neguro con una mirada asesina, incluso el pacifico de Zeno se situó en frente de Yona retándose a miradas con Mizari ya que tanto este como Yotaka al sentir el desafío se habían situado al lado de Neguro de forma retadora.

\- Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices o algún día alguien te podría cortar la lengua. Dijo Hak con una mirada terrorífica en el rostro agarrando su arma con fuerza.

\- Hay que ser muy idiota para provocar a unos monstruos cuya fuerza todavía no conocéis del todo. - Dijo Je-Ha con el peligro en cada una de sus palabras. - Tened cuidado con como os dirigís a nuestra chica. - Dijo con una mirada asesina.

\- No os tenemos ningún miedo. - Dijo Neguro. - Vosotros sois los que no conocéis de lo que somos capaces las cinco estrellas.

\- No, no lo sabemos del todo, pero entre la fuerza de un humano y el poder de un dragón yo creo que está muy claro el resultado. - Dijo Zeno seriamente. - Podéis reíros de nosotros y subestimar nos pero nunca le faltéis el respeto a la señorita. Terminó de decir Zeno.

El ambiente entre ambos bandos se volvió muy tenso y parecía que cada uno esperaba el primer movimiento pero entonces cuando parecía que Mizari con una sonrisa sádica se disponía a saltar sobre Zeno aparecieron Vold y Algira, las otras dos estrellas del imperio Xing que faltaban, situándose en medio de ambos grupos; Vold plantando cara a sus tres compañeros y Algira alzando la mano intentando tranquilizar a los dragones.

\- Que hacéis vosotros dos traidores! Que participéis en la guerra no quiere decir que esteis perdonados! Quitaos de en medio!. Gruñó molesto Neguro plantando cara a Vold que no se intimidó ni un poco.

\- Neguro, eres un hombre sensato que no se deja llevar por la ira. - Dijo seriamente Vold. - Ellos son ahora aliados nuestros y sus poderes nos serán muy utilices en la guerra, de verdad quieres ponerlos en nuestra contra cuando queda tan poco para la guerra? Que quieres que cambien de opinión y decidan participar a favor del reino de Kouka contra el nuestro?. Dijo seriamente Vold dejando algo tenso a Neguro tras sus palabras. - Y tu Mizari, deja en paz a Zeno y ten cuidado con tus acciones hacia el, estás avisado. - Dijo mirando seriamente a Mizari pero este solo sonrió todavía mas causando que Vold suspirase. - Yo ya te he avisado si luego sales mal parado no te quejes.

Por otro lado Algira empezó a pedirles a los dragones que se calmaran y que no tomaran muy enserio a Neguro ya que era así con todo el mundo pero hasta que Yona no dijo que estaba bien y que se tranquilizaran, los Dragones y Hak no quitaron sus ceños fruncidos.

Al final las tres estrellas tras darles una ultima mirada a los dragones quienes les devolvieron la mirada se retiraron de vuelta a los entrenamientos y los dragones y Hak volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo acompañados de Vold y Algira quienes se unieron aliviados con ellos.

Unas horas mas tarde durante el entrenamiento mientras cada uno de las cinco estrellas daba ordenes a cierto grupo de soldados Shin-ah se levantó de golpe llamando la atención de varios soldados y de las cinco estrellas quienes a pesar del entrenamiento todavía estaban alerta de los monstruos. Shin-ah echó a correr siendo seguido de sus compañeros y se subió a un alto árbol mientras los demás lo esperaban abajo.

\- Que hace ese loco?!. Gritó Neguro apareciendo junto a las demás estrellas acompañado de varios soldados curiosos. - Otra vez molestando vosotros?!.

A pesar de sus gritos Yona y los chicos optaron por ignorarlo hasta que segundos después Shin-ah bajó del árbol hasta caer frente a Yona quien aguardaba lo que claramente eran malas noticias.

\- Que has visto Shin-ah?. Preguntó Yona seriamente confundiendo a los presentes que no conocían la habilidad del dragón azul y se extrañaban por las palabras de la chica ya que incluso estaban muy sorprendidos de que el peliazul pudiera ver algo con un vendaje en los ojos.

\- Diez mil hombres armados se dirigen hacia aquí liderados por Soo-Won y los generales de las tribus del cielo, fuego, tierra y agua. - Dijo Shin-ah tranquilamente.

Los soldados empezaron a murmurar entre ellos y algunos se empezaron a reír diciendo que Shin-ah era un loco.

\- De que habla!? es imposible que vea con esa venda en los ojos. - Dijo Neguro empezando a irritar a Yona ya que parecía que ese hombre solo estaba allí para molestarla.

\- El poder de Shin-ah está en sus ojos y una de las cosas que puede hacer es ver lo que sucede a largas distancias a pesar de tener los ojos cubiertos. - Dijo seriamente Yona sorprendiendo a Neguro y al resto.

\- Se suponía que la guerra empezaba en dos dias, se han adelantado. - Dijo Yona torciendo los labios para volver a mirar a su amigo peliazul. - Shin-ah a cuanta distancia y cuanto tiempo crees que tenemos de prepararlo todo?

Shin-ah guardó silencio durante unos tres segundos bajo la mirada de todos.

\- Están a cuarenta kilómetros de distancia del castillo, en cuatro horas estarán aquí. - Terminó de decir Shin-ah por lo que Yona se dirigió rápidamente a las cinco estrellas quienes todavía estaban algo estupefactos.

\- Avisad a la reina, la guerra va a empezar. - Dijo seriamente Yona despertando a todos de su estado de aturdimiento.

Neguro, Mizari y Yotaka se dirigieron a avisar a la reina Kouren mientras que Vold y Algira se dirigieron hacia otra habitación a avisar a la reina Tao dejando a Yona y a sus amigos para planear sus próximos movimientos.

\- Sabía que la habilidad de ese tío tendría algo que ver con sus ojos, era muy raro que pudiese ver perfectamente teniéndolos cubiertos. Dijo alegremente Mizari siguiendo a Neguro y Yotaka. - Creéis que podrá disparar fuego con ellos? y como creéis que serán sus ojos?

\- Y Yo que se Mizari!.- Dijo seriamente Yotaka. - Lo importante es que la guerra va a empezar! debemos avisar a Kouren.


	3. CAPITULO 2

**Capitulo 2. Inicio de la Guerra**

Las tropas de batalla del reino de Kouka se acercaban lentamente a las fronteras del reino de Xing en medio de una explanada que daba vía libre al enemigo a cruzar el imperio. No era de extrañar que aquella explanada se encontrara desierta y ocupada de tan solo algo de rocas y muy pocos arboles ya que era donde desde varios siglos combatían en guerras el imperio Xing. El rey de Kouka Soo Won vagamente recordó las hazañas de su padre en aquel imperio pero no se enorgullecía mucho de las acciones que este emprendió contra el imperio Xing al degollar a los soldados rehenes y dejar las cabezas de los cadáveres en el castillo del imperio Xing, Soo Won tenía la misma meta que su padre, hacer de Kouka un gran imperio como lo fue una vez en su día pero sus métodos para conseguirlo no iban a ser tan sanguinarios como los de su progenitor, o por lo menos lo intentaría.

" No, no soy mejor que mi padre, soy igual de sanguinario que el, o peor todavía ya que el no era ningún traidor" Pensó amargamente Soo Won recordando como traicionó a Yona y a Hak sus hasta no hace mucho mejores amigos.

\- Su majestad, parece ser que las tropas de Xing se acercan. - Dijo el general de la tribu del cielo Joo-Doh quien iba montado en su propio caballo a su lado guiando sus tropas. - A pesar de no tener con nosotros a la tribu del viento nuestras tropas son mucho mas superiores a las suyas.

En cuanto mas se iban acercando las tropas escuchó como varios de los generales contenían el aliento y al agudizar la mirada entendió el motivo de la sorpresa.

En la zona oeste de la explanada se encontraba una enorme roca de varios metros que era rodeada por miles de soldados del imperio Xing y en lo alto de esa gran roca se encontraban ciertos personajes que los generales y el propio rey reconocían perfectamente. Yona y su pequeño grupo compuesto de los cuatro dragones guerreros junto a Hak mejor conocido como la bestia del trueno se encontraban en lo alto de aquella roca observando el acercamiento de ambas tropas como si de algo entretenido se tratase.

\- Su majestad, esos no son... - Murmuró el líder de la tribu de la tierra Geun-Tae a su izquierda liderando sus tropas con la mirada confundida como si no entendiera que hacían ese pequeño grupo allí.

Soo Won frunció el ceño mirando la mirada neutral con la que Yona miraba todo desde lo mas alto rodeada de su grupo y el rey por primera vez en mucho tiempo no supo que pensar, pero de algo si estaba seguro; la presencia de ese pequeño grupo no representaban buenas noticias para el ni para sus tropas. Vio como el pequeño rubio al que reconoció como el Ouryuu se encontraba sentado tranquilamente a los pies de Yona sonriendole y saludándole con la mano al verlo mirándole, ese chico desde el primer momento que lo vio de alguna manera le provocó algo de pánico, a pesar de su comportamiento despreocupado y infantil sentía el peligro en él y al descubrir que era el dragón amarillo comprendió algo aquel sentimiento de pánico que le provocaba.

En cuanto las tropas de ambos bandos se encontraban a unos metros de distancia Soo Won vio como adelantada a las tropas y rodeada de sus famosas cinco estrellas la reina Kouren se acercaba un metro para hablar en alto.

\- Este será un ultimo aviso. - Dijo en alto la reina con el ceño fruncido sin apartar la mirada del rey de Kouka quien la contemplaba impasible. - Iros ahora mismo de nuestro imperio antes de que os sea muy tarde! Por muy fuertes que seáis no tendréis nada que hacer contra mis cinco estrellas y-!

\- De lo único de lo que me encuentro un poco intranquilo reina Kouren son de esa banda que se encuentra en lo alto de aquella roca!. - Gritó Soo Won cortando a la reina para indignación de ella y de todos los soldados del imperio Xing mientras el joven rey señalaba con su propia espada hacía lo alto de aquella roca.

Minutos después de aquello la guerra empezó.

* * *

Desde lo alto de la enorme roca Yona contempló impasible como transcurría la guerra junto a sus amigos a quienes ya consideraba su familia y evidentemente como habían previsto el imperio Xing perdía de manera evidente a pesar de los esfuerzos de las cinco estrellas quienes no combatían mal.

El orgullo de la reina y el de varios de sus cinco estrellas y de sus soldados era enorme ya que miraban al grupo de Yona con suficiencia como si no los hicieran falta pero media hora de guerra y después de muchos muertos del imperio Xing, Yona apreció como casi todos los observaban esperando que ayudasen, no, esperando no, estaban desesperados y incluso muchos los llamaban a voces pidiendo ayuda.

Soo Won, los lideres de las diferentes tribus de Kouka y muchos soldados también los miraban a pesar de estar ganando como si estuvieran esperando alertas a que hicieran el primer movimiento.

\- Ya a pasado media hora Yona. - Dijo Yoon a su derecha con el ceño fruncido. - Llegó el momento.

Yona suspiró y dio la orden a sus amigos por lo que todos montaron en los caballos que les habían prestado el imperio Xing y empezaron a bajar a trote de la roca.

Hak montaba junto a ella mientras que Zeno montaba junto a Yoon y Kija junto a Shin-ah, el único que no necesitaba caballo fue Jae-ha quien de un gran salto se situó en lo alto de donde se libraba la guerra causando que muchos ahogaran una exclamación de sorpresa al verlo volando, Jae-ha inmediatamente sobre el aire empezó a lanzar sus kunais hacia los soldados de Kouka causando la muerte de muchos y en cuanto varios empezaron a cargar flecha contra el descendió hacía el suelo esquivando con elegancia y gracia las flechas.

En cuanto Jae-ha llegó al campo de batalla los soldados de kouka de la tribu del cielo se le echaron encima pero con mucha facilidad se deshizo de ellos, fue entonces que apareció el general de la tribu del cielo Joo-Doh quien corrió hacia Jae-ha empuñando sus espaldas y decidido a matarlo cuando cierto chico de cabello azulado y una venda en sus ojos cubrió la espalda de su compañero deteniendo las espadas del general del cielo con la suya propia.

\- Gracias Shin-ah, te dejo este a ti. - Dijo Jae-ha para después volver a saltar.

el general del cielo frunció el ceño molesto mirando al chico que blandía su espada y lo reconoció como uno que pertenecía al grupo de Yona y que según el rey era uno de los guerreros legendarios.

\- Debo decir una cosa, no me importa el motivo por el cual tu y tus amigos hayáis decidido participar en esta guerra en contra de vuestro propio país, pero si en verdad eres unos de los guerreros legendarios debo de decir que es un honor en batirme contigo. - Dijo Joo-Doh mirando como su rival se mantenía impasible tras sus palabras. - Pero todavía hay que ver si en verdad eres uno de los guerreros dragón de los que tu grupo presume tanto. - Terminó de decir para volver a la carga contra Shin-ah.

Por otro lado Hak también conocido como la bestia del trueno se habría paso junto a Kija entre los soldados enemigos cuando los dos se toparon con el general de la tribu e la tierra quien sonrió al reconocer al joven pelinegro.

\- Hace años que quería una revancha con la bestia del trueno pero debo decir que me decepciona que fuera en una guerra y en bandos opuestos. - Dijo sonriendo blandiendo su espada.

\- Kija busca a la princesa, aunque esté con Zeno y Yoon necesitaran ayuda, yo en un rato voy. - Dijo sonriendo Hak aceptando el reto de Geun-Tae por lo que Kija asintió volviendo a arremeter contra mas soldados buscando a su maestra.

* * *

Mientras todo sucedía Yona se encontraba disparando flechas contra aquellos soldados enemigos que combatían contra los del imperio Xing manteniéndose oculta junto a Yoon quien le ayudaba señalando-le los soldados mas fuertes.

Fue entonces cuando cierto general de la tribu del agua los localizó escondidos tras una alta roca y vagamente recordó como su hija Lili hablaba tan bien de la joven que se encontraba disparando contra sus soldados. An Joon-Gi pidió perdón mentalmente a su hija a la vez que apuntaba una flecha hacia la pelirroja quien se encontraba distraída disparando contra sus soldados pero cuando soltó la flecha y esta se dirigía hacia la chica, en el ultimo segundo apareció un chico rubio con un escudo protegiendo a la chica y impidiendo que aquella flecha llegara a su destino.

El general de la tribu del viento frunció el ceño al ver como la chica agradecía al rubio con una sonrisa sin dejar de disparar y sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Ella sabia que la estaba apuntando, pero también sabia que su compañero estaba escondido cerca preparado para protegerla". Pensó An Joon-Gi frunciendo el ceño para después desenvainar su espada y echar a correr hacia el escondite de la pelirroja dispuesto a atacarla siendo seguido por varios soldados de su tribu.

El chico rubio frunció el ceño parándose con firmeza frente a la chica que a la vez también era protegida por otro chico de no mas de quince años.

" Lastima que tenga que matarlos, es una pena que dos jóvenes tan valientes y nobles tengan que morir" pensó acercándose primero al rubio quien para su confusión tiró a un lado su escudó y grito: - Yoon agarra a la señorita y alejaos! yo tardare unos segundos en regenerarme!.

El general de la tribu del agua no tubo tiempo a procesar las palabras del joven rubio ya que rápidamente y de un rápido cuchillazo lo cortó en el pecho y en los brazos cuando este intentó cubrirse con ellos causando que el rubio cayera al suelo en un gran charco gimiendo de dolor pero todavía con vida.

Mientras este se desangraba en el suelo el otro chico había agarrado a la pelirroja de la mano y ambos habían echado a correr alejándose lo máximo posible a pesar de que claramente no estaban para nada felices de dejar a su compañero atrás.

\- Lo lamento chico, no deberías haber sacrificado tu vida por dos personas que no han dudado en huir utilizándote a ti de carnada. - Dijo el general sacando otra flecha para apuntar a la chica que corría junto a su amigo.

Justo cuando iba a disparar unos gritos ahogados de sus soldados se empezaron a escuchar a sus espaldas y en cuanto se dio la vuelta para ver que ocurría soltó el arco al suelo de la impresión de lo que sus ojos veían.

\- Ellos han huido porque yo se lo pedí al muchacho y porque los dos sabían que no iba a morir. - Dijo el chico rubio llamado Zeno levantándose del suelo mientras los profundos cortes de sus brazos y de su pecho se regeneraban bajo la atónita mirada del general de la tribu del agua y de los soldados que presenciaban el acto.

\- Zeno! No mates al padre de Lili!. Dijo Yona a gritos ya alejada de los soldados junto a Yoon mientras Zeno terminaba de regenerarse y su piel empezaba a volverse de un extraño tono amarillo parecido a escamas de dragón.

\- De acuerdo señorita!. Dijo este sonriendo para después empezar a golpear a los soldados que empezaron a atacarlo mientras Yona lo ayudaba de lejos con el arco.

El líder de la tribu del agua todavía miraba atónito como el joven rubio cada vez que era herido por sus soldado seguía regenerándose y su piel se volvía cada vez mas amarilla, el joven golpeaba a sus soldados con una fuerza increíble y los pateaba lanzandolos por los aires y en menos de un minuto sus treinta soldados que lo habían seguido se encontraban derrotados por lo que el rubio se le quedó mirando.

\- Quiere intentarlo al igual que sus soldados?. Preguntó Zeno con seriedad acercándose al líder quien empezó a temblar sintiéndose asustado por primera vez en su vida.

\- Sería una perdida de tiempo verdad?. Logró preguntar An Joon-Gi a duras penas cayendo de rodillas para mirar fijamente el suelo mortificado. - En verdad sois los cuatro guerreros dragones como dijo su majestad, tu debes de ser el Ouryuu no?. - Dijo An Joon- Gi sin apartar la mirada del suelo. - El sello dorado de la tribu del agua ha sido representado por un dragón dorado durante cientos de años, muchos documentos antiguos que poseemos afirman que el Ouryuu de la leyenda fundó la tribu del agua... Es eso cierto?. - Dijo el general alzando la mirada estando todavía de rodillas encontrándose a Zeno quien se encontraba en frente de el y quien lo miraba seriamente.

\- A diferencia de mis otros tres compañeros dragones mi poder es el de la inmortalidad y el de poder regenerarme, yo he sido inmortal por miles de años, desde que el dragón dorado me dio de beber de su sangre para proteger al rey Hiryuu y efectivamente yo fundé una de las cuatro tribus, supongo que la tribu que fundé es la tribu del agua. - Dijo Zeno como si nada encogiéndose de hombros mientras que el general ahora miraba a Zeno como si en verdad fuera un Dios. - Le daré un consejo general, retírese de la guerra, unos simples humanos no pueden hacerles frente a los dioses.

El General se arrodilló frente a Zeno haciendo una especie de reverencia dejando a los soldados de la tribu del agua que lo estaban contemplando mortificados y preguntándose quien era en verdad aquel chico rubio quien con unas pocas palabras había conseguido que su general se arrodillara ante el.

Yona y Yoon quienes se habían mantenido callados se acercaron a Zeno hasta situarse a su lado en el mismo momento en que An Joon-Gi se levantó para encarar a todos sus soldados quienes se habían detenido por unos instantes de pelear al ver a su líder arrodillado.

\- Este chico es el Ouryuu! El dragón dorado que fundó nuestra tribu hace dos mil años y el ser que representa el sello de la tribu del agua! He visto con mis propios ojos su poder de cerca y se que en verdad es quien dice ser!. - Gritó An Joon-Gi con todas sus fuerza causando que desde lejos el rey Soo-Won frunciera el ceño. - Por ordenes de Lord Ouryuu nuestro fundador, la tribu del agua se retira de la batalla!. - Gritó el general de la tribu del agua dejando unos largos segundos de silencio para después hacerle una ultima reverencia a Zeno quien ahora se encontraba petrificado ya que no esperaba eso.

Y así la tribu del agua decidió retirarse del campo de batalla pero antes de irse por completo el general An Joon-Gi se detuvo frente al general de la tribu del fuego Kan Kyo-Ga quien lo miraba ceñudo montado en su caballo.

\- Se que no apruevas mi decisión general Kyo-Ga pero debo decir que me resulta ironico que precisamente la tribu del fuego quien ha presumido durante varias generaciones ser los descendientes del rey Hiryuu ahora se enfrenten a el y a sus dragones. - Dijo An Joon-Gi con el rostro impasible.

\- Esa chica? El rey Hiryuu? No estoy para bromas general. - Dijo simplemente Kyo-Ga frunciendo el ceño viendo a Yona quien reía divertida viendo como el joven que la acompañaba reñía al Ouryuu por a saber que cosa.

\- Y sino como explicas su curioso color de cabello y el hecho de que los cuatro guerreros legendarios hayan aparecido y la protegían? Si tienes dudas sobre si ella es Hiryuu porque no la matas? Así cuando la ira de los dioses y los cuatro guerreros dragones caigan sobre ti y tu tribu sabrás la verdad. - Dijo el general de la tribu del agua para después irse junto a sus soldados del campo de batalla.

El general de la tribu del fuego se quedó mirando la batalla con el ceño fruncido mientras las palabras de An Joon-Gi circulaban por su mente. Si la princesa Yona en verdad era algo así como una reencarnación del rey Hiryuu, el que la tribu del fuego esté batallando en su contra no era como un sacrilegio? La tribu del fuego veneraba la leyenda del dragón rojo desde tiempos inmemoriales y ahora cuando este había decidido volver a nacer intentaban acabar con el?

Recordó la depresión en la que su hermano menos cayó cuando supuestamente la princesa Yona murió por su culpa y se volvió alguien vació que deseaba morir alegando haber cometido un terrible pecado.

Frunció el ceño viendo como su ejercito combatía contra el reino de Xing pero ninguno de sus soldados osaba el acercarse al grupo de Yona, no solo por temor sino porque la tribu del fuego en verdad veneraba la leyenda y así por unos minutos el general de la tribu del fuego en verdad no supo que hacer.

 **Se me ocurrió esto cuando releyendo el manga en el arco del nadai vi el sello dorado de la tribu del agua que era un pequeño dragón sobre una esfera y al ser dorado supuse que en verdad la tribu del agua fue fundada por Zeno ya que las cinco tribus fueron fundadas por el rey Hiryuu y los cuatro dragones originales.**


End file.
